Tylluan Hen
'Tylluan Hen '(pronounced /'təɬɨ̞an 'heːn/, meaning "Old Owl") is the Elvish name for an ancient Tarddian creature who has the form of a great crystalline owl. Knowledge of Tylluan Hen's existence is extremely rare, as he became increasingly reclusive down the Ages. Many Elves may have heard the name; but he is generally known only as a fictional character, a wise old owl of children's fables and nursery rhymes who provides sage advice to the goodies. There are brief entries on him in some old Elven bestiaries, but they do not make clear whether he is real or not. It is believed by some Elven loremasters that the owl of the Amlodd clan symbol originated as a depiction of the character. Appearance Tylluan Hen stands about eight feet tall, with a wingspan of almost twenty feet. He is a creature of living crystal with the appearance of something very like a British tawny owl, but with small horn-like ears and very pronounced, expressive eyebrows. His plumage is made up of hundreds of individual jagged, shard-like crystal feathers. The crystal is usually quite reflective, ever so slightly translucent, and a very pale icy-blue in colour, very much like other Elven crystal. However, Tylluan Hen also has the ability to harden his body to the hardness of extremely tough armour, causing it to become entirely opaque and frosty-white. His eyes are the only thing which do not appear to be made of crystal: they are true owl eyes, amber with black pupils. There is a popular notion, backed up by certain old stories and manuscripts, that Tylluan Hen wears a pair of half-moon spectacles; by those who believe he may actually exist however, this is generally dismissed as silliness. Biography Origins Tylluan Hen hails from Tarddiad, which is also the ancestral homeworld of the Elves before they came to Gielinor. He was friendly with the goddess Seren, and accompanied her when she led the Elves to Gielinor; but after the Edicts of Guthix and the disappearance of Seren, he became more reclusive. At first he travelled the lands, returning to the Elves at lengthening intervals; but after a few centuries he was seen no more. He took up residence in Polypore Dungeon, and for those with the skill and fortitude to make their way through the perils of that vast cavern - and who knew where to look - there he was to be found; and once roused from the long slumber with which he filled his days, he would gladly share his wisdom and knowledge of ancient lore in exchange for news of the wider world. But there were few indeed who came this far; and the Elves largely forgot about him. Kidnapping Towards the end of the Elven Civil War, a young Meilyr Elf named Fynnien had a dream in which Tylluan Hen called to her for help. Although no one believed it, she set out to find out for herself, and discovered that he had vanished - the scuffle had left just enough evidence to prove to her that he was real. She soon learned that Tylluan Hen had been seized by a Zamorakian faction, who had somehow got wind of him, in the hope that he might have knowledge of the whereabouts of Seren, to prevent her possible return. Fynnien attempted to track him down, and eventually did, but this was a trap and she was herself captured by the forces of the then Lord Iorwerth who held him. After several weeks, she managed to escape, believing that Tylluan Hen had been brutally killed; later however she learned that she had again been tricked, and eventually, with the aid of the clanless Elf magician Mathonwy, she was able to break back into the dungeons of Lord Iorwerth and rescue him. Today There is a great deal about the motivations of the kidnappers that remains mysterious, even into the Sixth Age. There may have been a mastermind at work behind the scenes; and he may be still at large. This, in any case, is Tylluan Hen's own suspicion, and for this reason he is now more secretive than ever. His current whereabouts are unknown, save presumably to Fynnien and to those in whom she may have confided; but she keeps the secret very safe. It is likely that Tylluan Hen possesses extremely rare knowledge of ancient Tarddian lore: he already dwelt on the Crystal Plane with the ancient Elves before Seren ever arrived, and unlike the Cywir Elves who remained on Tarddiad after Seren's departure, he of course retains his memory. He may know much of pre-Serenist Elven religion, if indeed he was not among the things which they revered. Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Serenist Category:Elf Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Custom Content